Lucy Beckett
Lucy Beckett is the Chief Engineer of Atlantis Base and the Nova Rangers' mission control operator. Bio * Title: Atlantis Base Chief Engineer & Head of R&D *'Nationality: American' *'Birthplace: San Francisco, USA' *'Age: 27' Dr. Lucy Beckett is the daughter of the famous scientist Andrew Beckett. Her father was a pioneer in reverse engineering the advanced technology of the Adventi aliens for use by humanity. That work helped improve the lives of millions around the world and brought humanity even closer to long range space travel. His research also paved the way for the creation of the world's first man-made Power Rangers. Like her father, Lucy shared a natural talent for science and she was considered an up and coming prodigy in her field with a genius level IQ. She holds advanced degrees in Physics along with Mechanical and Electical Engineering. Around the time of the first Xeno Machina invasion, she was in graduate school and met the Ranger candidate Martin Sterling when visiting her father in Atlantis Base. The two struck up a friendship which only deepened after the near annihilation of the first Alpha Rangers who were created by her father. After the battle, Andrew Beckett was overcome with grief and guilt over the deaths of several Rangers. He fell into depression and eventually drank himself to death leaving Lucy all alone. Lucy stayed by Martin's side and helped him recover from his terrible injuries while he provided friendship and support during her own trying times. Eventually, Lucy finished school and was asked by General Caldwell to come serve as the civilian Chief Engineer of Atlantis Base when he recognized her talent. Lucy took up her father's unfinished work and led the Nova Project to refine the technology of the Alpha morphers. At the age of 27, she succeeded in developing the modern Nova Ranger technology along with engineering the squad's weapons and equipment. During combat operations, Lucy normally assisted the team from the base's command tower by acting as a dispatcher and mission control operator. On occassion, she would venture out into the field when her expertise in hands-on engineering was required such as during the Parallax Crisis. During that operation, she was captured by alien forces and forced to help them fix a malfunctioning weapon for use against humanity. Although she was saved by the Rangers, the incident drove Martin to realize the deeper feelings he had for her. His romantic admission to her was ultimately rebuffed as she worried about endangering their friendship and the security she felt from it, even though she herself harbored some similar feelings toward him too. Although the two friends eventually patched things up, tensions arose again when Martin began a romantic relationship with Christina Lasky. While she never openly admitted it, Lucy often felt a degree of jealousy and remorse over having rejected Martin before. She had almost resigned herself to the situation until tragedy occured during the defense of Haifa, Israel. She continued to stand by her grief stricken friend and near the end of the war, Lucy mustered up the courage to admit her own love for him. After the defeat of the Xeno Machina, Lucy returned home to the US along with Martin to take a job with NASA and work on her own pet project: the development of warp drive engine technology. She and Martin married a few years later and Lucy finally succeeded in developing her engine. She was awarded a Nobel Prize and lauded as one of planet Earth's greatest minds. Personality Despite having such a brilliant scientific mind, Lucy often finds casually socializing with others to be trying at times. She is an introverted and socially awkward person who is slow to open up to others and often projects a somewhat serious and aloof personality. Behind her cool and clinical facade is a person who has a caring heart. Due to her longstanding friendship with Martin, he is one of the few people she feels completely at ease with. She also takes on the role of a big sister and mentor for Julian and tends to have protective feelings toward him along wih the other Rangers as well. While she gets along with the other younger Rangers, she tends to be the closest with Erin who enjoyes tickering in the lab with Julian. She is a very curious and focused person who sometimes gets lost in her work, especially when developing a new piece of Ranger equipment. Part of her drive stems from her desire to prove herself as a woman in a male dominated field. Although she is in complete command while in her laboratory, she tends to feel much more nervous and skittish when she is required to go on away missions into the field. Trivia *Lucy is completely averse to consuming any and all alcholoic beverages as they led to the death of her father. She made one exception when comforting Lt. Reilly who was suffering a life threatening condition at the time. *Some of her hobbies include tinkering with machines, painting watercolor landscapes, and listening to jazz music.